The Best Friend Project
by notellibutwhosasking
Summary: Hi I'm Tony and my job is to be your best friend. After NM
1. Chapter 1

FROM: Anthony Raven, tonyraven17

Recipient: Isabella Swan, bellaswan96

Date sent: 09/28/2015 12:01

Date received: 09/28/2015 16:55

Hi. Hola, Bonjour. Caio!

My name is Tony and my job is to make you laugh. My job is also to be your best friend whether you like it or not (no take backs:) ) . You're job is to sit and read. Or lay... or stand, whatever. So Hi? As I said I'm Tony and I'm 19, going on 20 in October. You've just turned 19, haven't you? Happy late birthday! Also, before I forget, CONGRATULATIONS! On graduating high school, well done old chap! I'm new to this whole emailing thing, I would usually call you and speak on the phone, but I damaged my voice box at a party so I'm rather squeaky. Anyway, what I'm really here for is to be someone who you can talk to anonymously. No, before you even ask. You're dad hadn't asked me to do this, or your mum or anyone. I've seen you around (no, please don't think I'm a stalker, I'm really not) and I just want to make your day happier.

TONY

* * *

FROM: Isabella Swan, bellaswan96

Recipient: Anthony Raven, tonyraven17

Date sent: 09/28/2015 17:32

Date Recieved: 09/28/2015 17:59

Why me?

B

* * *

 **So Guys this is my new Idea. hope you like it! :)**

 **Elli**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT JUST TONY AND BECKY**

FROM: Anthony Raven, tonyraven17

Recipient: Isabella Swan, bellaswan96

Date sent: 09/29/2015 11:58

Date received: 09/29/2015 13:31

HEYYYY...

I apologise for the late reply, my sister was PMS-ing and generally being a pain. Anyway, why you? Yes why **you**? It could be because you are a beautiful individual and you are so smart and funny and a really good person. I love your smile, you should do it more. Much more! I love your eyes, they are a beautiful, deep chocolaty colour. Especially when you smile. You are so compassionate, and self-less, and you make people around you happy. You are so good to your dad and your mom.

TTYL

TONY

FROM: Anthony Raven, tonyraven17

Recipient: Isabella Swan, bellaswan96

Date sent: 09/30/2015 21:21

Date received: 09/30/2015 23:32

Wazz up?

Today was REALLY boring. My sister, Becky, dragged me out of our hotel suit and took me shopping, well I paid for it all. I hate shopping, do you? Becky said that I was a bit stalkerish saying how pretty you were when you smiled so that might be why you are avoiding me. Are you? Avoiding me, I mean because I really hope not. Or as I pointed out, you might be sorting our university applications. I went to a lovely university near me back in little ole' England. Yes I am British. Yeah, I went to university and I got my teaching degree! Any idea of what you want to be yet? Or you could be having some fun time, and in which i say the more you have, they merrier you become!

Talk to you soon!

TONY

FROM: Anthony Raven, tonyraven17

Recipient: Isabella Swan, bellaswan96

Date sent: 10/01/2105 08:02

Date received: 10/01/2015 19:59

Hi.

Um. I would just like to apologise for my previous emails as I made have sounded crazy. I officially apologies for that. I you would like to start again? Hi my name is Tony and I would like to be your friend. I like Fall Out Boy, MCR and P!ATD. (and secretly Taylor and Selena)! It would be great to hear from you.

Sincerely,

Anthony Raven

FROM: Becky Raven, noitsbecky

Recipient: Isabella Swan, bellaswan96

Date sent: 10/02/2015 09:03

Date received: 10/02/2015 17:54

My name is Becky Raven. If you mess up my brothers life I will have to find you. He hasn't met, yet I know he wants to help you. He's a good person like that. I know Tony incredibly well, not having known him for ages, and I know he has such a good heart and he likes to bring out the best in people. I do apologise on his account for sounding slightly wired and stalkerish. If you are not going to do this for your sake, do it for his. It makes him happy.

Give him a chance.

Reply to him. We have to go to a meeting. Make his day by leaving a reply.

Don't mess up.

Rebecca Raven

CEO of BFP

 _GOOGLE search history_ : Tony Raven.

10/02/2015 09:45 Forks suicide Bella Swan

10/02/2015 09:46 Forks suicide Isabella Swan

10/02/2015 09:47 Forks Death Washington State

10/02/2015 09:51 How to look as if you are paying attention in meeting.

...

 **HEY HEY HEY!**

 **I apologise for that and i would also like to say sorry for not getting this up sooner! Many thanks to my wonderful beta Amelia who did an outstanding job on this!**

 **Elli's recommendation this week(!): Selena Gomez's new CD Revival. It's literally perfection!**

 **I'm going to try to post more so look out for more chapters!**

 **ELLI**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I'm back! hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _You have three_ _unread_ _messages._ Bella sighed, and slumped forward on her seat as she ran her hand through her lanky, dark brown hair. Tony was continually emailing her about what he was doing and, more often than none, what she should be doing. His latest demand was for her to reply to him, oh and to keep smiling, to always keep smiling. _  
_

He had emailed her seven times in the last five days, but surprisingly Bella hadn't found it annoying in the least sense. she actually found it sweet and endearing that he wanted to be friends with her. she wasn't going to admit it in a 100 years, but when she saw that he'd emailed it bought a small, fleeting smile to her face. but then her thoughts became plagued by Edwa- him. him. it was always him, always him. Who bought down her short-lived happiness with a few bitter words, and bitter memories.

She hadn't replied to Tony since the first email because of a very simple reason. Everything she touched turned bad. Him, her relationships with her parents and her friends. Tony didn't need to have someone screwing up his life. she also didn't know if this was a practical joke, she hoped it was because then she wouldn't have to deal with it. since he left, her relationship with her class mates was non-existent.

She had done better that time. she had almost thought his whole name without crying. Bella realised that she hadn't though about him as much as she usually did, within the last week. as much as she hated it, she continually put herself through the pain of the relationship over and over again so she could remember their short time together. their realtionship was like that Taylor Swift song, Sad Beautiful Tragic. she loved edward so much it hurt and hoped that it was hurting him as much as it was hurting her. a sharp crystallite chime broke her out of her Edward induced crying fit, as she looked up at the screen

 _You have four_ _unread_ _messages._ An conscience smile flitted to her face as she read the notification. two of those emails were from her mom and she had to reply to them soon, one was from Angela asking how she was and the other, she hoped, was from Tony.

 _Bella, darling._

 _You can't go around avoiding me forever can you? so be the bigger person and reply as i'm getting too big, always replying to myself! i wish you would talk to me. Oh, i also know you are reading this because i may or may not be right out side your house right now._

 _TONY_


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, i only own Tony.**

 _p.s im not a creep or a stalker. i promise :)_

Bella took a sharp, deep lungful of the flat, dead air that was swirling inside her room, and slowly inched her way to the window and she saw a head full of blonde hair reaching for the doorbell. As the chime rang, her heart froze and closed her throat trapping the little air she had. for some reason, the next time she registered where she was it was at the bottom of the staircase. she blinked, shocked as a smile was bought to her face. the prospect of meeting someone who didn't know what happened to her made her happy. she still hadn't gotten over him, but the worst part was all the pitied looks in the shops and in school. she hated pity with a passion and she realised that if she didn't change, these gazes would follow her.

If she could trick Tony into thinking she was whole and happy, she might somehow make Tony happy and them she might be slightly happier. that was the plan. to appear perfectly normal and not as if she cried herself to sleep every night, as her dreams were plagued by his perfect face. she would be Bella 2.0. a new and improved version of herself. The doorbell rang again, scaring her slightly, sending her heart into overdrive. she crept to the door and took a deep breath _She could do this,_ of course she could. one step at a time. it was just opening the door, and then she'd deal with everything as it happened. she swung the door open and fixed an easy smile on her face.

"Hey. if you could just sign here, thanks." the dyed blonde courier shoved his clipboard in her face, and then the boxy, brown papered parcel, tied with ironic brown string before jogging back to his truck not managing to miss the large puddle and the muddy water sprayed up the side of his pant leg. she grinned as he cursed, but then Bella frowned, and closed the door, with slight difficulty as the parcel had some weight to it. she set it down on the kitchen table and rummaged through the draws to find some scissors. it had come through the right paths to reach her, and had all the proper stamps attached so the US postal service had scanned and obviously couldn't a bomb inside so she was momentarily safe. She suddenly remembered as she cut the string, that NCIS episode where Tony obliviously opened that envelope that contained the bubonic plague inside and almost died in hospital isolation. she placed her phone next to the box, in case something poisoned did leap out at her and she felt the need to phone for help. her pale hand cautiously opened the flaps and she leap back as her imagination caused something to leap out at her.

she let out a breathy laugh in response to her pessimistic actions. Bella took a seat and placed the contents of the box beside it on the table. first out came a series of different pamphlets all for museums and zoos and the likes, then a compass; it didn't look like a very good one as it had the aesthetic of one you would find in a cheap Christmas cracker. There was also a taken down umbrella that looked to be patterned with the British flag. a polaroid camera also came out accompanied with a pair of touristy sunglasses. she laughed, they were large black sunglasses that would look ridiculous on her. there was an assortment of snacks and bars all in their respective wrappers. a letter sat in stark white envelope with her name scrawled across the middle in barely eligible handwriting. _Bella._

 _Bella, my darling._

 _i apologise for that scare. you must have been brave though, if you are reading this. I had specifically ticked the box which asked if I wanted it to be signed for. well, it looks as if I have sent you on a treasure hunt, to see if you are worthy of becoming my friend, muah ha ha ha. *clears throat noisily* ouch. this task it totally optional and you don't have to do it if you don't want to._

 _i would have delivered this myself, but my sister booked my schedule completely up with pointless boring meetings. so i realised this yesterday as i was collecting theses items and i have included a USB stick with a voice file. if you transfer the file onto a listening device, you will find several folders, each for each location and then some MP3 tracks with the title of each exhibit or area. so it will be like i am there with you, without being there. you get it? excellent._

 _Don't worry. All the loactions are in busy public places so nothing it going to happen to you. i have also paid for everything that you will be doing today, so you just have to say 'Why is a raven like a writing-desk?" and they should let you in. hey presto! like magic! Also just like magic, by my approximations, you should have 45 minuets to eat and get ready because the taxi should turn up then._

 _Perhaps after this task, we could go for coffee somewhere? as friends because i am a friendly person! name a time and a place and I'm yours!_

 _Tony._

 _P.s i really am sorry about today. my numbers on the back if you want coffee._

* * *

 ** _Hey baes! hope you liked this chapter! please review; it means so much to me when you do!_**


	5. Chapter 5

The chair groaned under his weight as he lent back and stared at the white ceiling. Every bloody thing in this conference room was white; the table, the chairs, the walls and ceiling, even the bloody carpet was white. It wasn't like he didn't like the colour, even though white is more of a shade per se. Tony tried to surround his life in colour, from his purple socks to his slightly blue hair. In his opinion, colour was the only thing that could be personal to someone, to be used in a different way each time to express a different emotion. in modern day, someone could take something and turn it into the same thing as the person next to them without feeling any emotion whatsoever. People used to use colour to express and be themselves, but now it was a money making tool used to create a false emotion that was passed on from an emotionless person. Tony liked to consider himself original, a stick in the mud. he hated being put in to the category of normal; he wasn't and he bathed in the fact.

A small cough bought him out of his reverie and he sat up quickly, the chair groaning again. He looked into the stony faces of the importance of the meeting, and his sister glaring at him with an angel like tranquillity. that was one reason he didn't like Becky; she was incredibly deceiving with her angel like features and her spotless manners. the stern man in the same monotone suit as all the other investors they had met straightened his papers.

"Mr Raven, we were asking for your opinion on why we should invest in your idea, and why you wanted to bring it to the USA." he stated, his voice just as boring as every inch of him. Tony sighed internally. He was about to answer the man, when his saving grace stood.

"Gentlemen. If you would excuse my brother and I." As she stood, Becky smoothed out a couple of invisible wrinkles in her white bushiness suit and held the glass door open. When they reached her adjoining office to the left of the conference room split by yet another white wall, her whole demeanour changed. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, and her blue eyes were steely with thinly hidden anger. She took a step closer in her heels and stabbed at his chest with her flawless French manicure.

"What. The . Hell." she punctuated each word with a click of her heel against the white granite flooring. "Why must you behave like imbecile? Do you not understand how hard it was to get this offer? How much work and hours I've put in to this?" Tony let out a silent sigh and leaned against the wall, head just missing a painting.

"Yeh. Sorry about that. I guess I've been distracted." He would have tried to say more, but when she had a bee in her bonnet, there was no stopping her. he tried to pass it off nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders, but it just seemed to aggravate her further. Becky opened her mouth to say something but the chiming of a phone cut her off. Tony pulled out his phone from the breast pocket in his blazer and saw the I.D. : _Unknown_. He slipped it back in. His facial expression must have changed as he read the screen because she smiled her real smile at him, and her hand reached up to brush some lint of his suit. He involuntarily flinched at her touch and her hand stilled then awkwardly fell beside her body. Her hand clenched in frustration and she met his eyes.

"Tell you what. Take the rest of the day off. You obviously have something on your mind."

"Are you sure, Becks? But with the..." He trailed off, looking towards where their dreams and future sat. she smirked.

"Nice to see how much you'd love to go back to work." she said, joking.

He raised his eyebrows, and laughed. "Of course. I love paperwork and stuffy offices. Not."

"Stuffy offices?" She said disbelieving. "You honestly have no idea how much our A.C bill will be each month, or how much these glass windows are?"

"I do. Who do you think does the accounting around here, accountants?" they both laughed, yet with reserved emotion. "I just don't like feeling like a caged animal being temped to escape." he spoke looking down at his shoes and felt the icy burn of her gaze on his neck and shoulders.

"Go."

* * *

The metal bench was cold against his back and thighs as he took a must needed rest. After being dismissed at the office, he went straight to the hotel room he was currently staying in and changed into his running assemble. he didn't really run per se, but it looked good. Breath still rattling around his lungs, he slipped his hand into the front pocket and clasped his long fingers around his black phone.

 _Unknown (1)_

 _I'm sorry. I can't do it._

He had to read the message a few times over to fully comprehend what is meant. Bella. He nodded slowly to himself. he typed out the words carefully, making sure there was no hidden meaning.

Coffee then? Just friends :)

He hit send.

* * *

 **Hello friends. I know that saying a simple sorry won't be good enough for some of you. But i have to say it; I'm sorry.**

 **Elli**


End file.
